


The Never Ending Screams

by Darkraider



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Voices, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pain, Poetry, Prose Poem, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this... It is really dark and I don't want anyone to be triggered (I am not making a joke. I am being cautious.)





	The Never Ending Screams

The voices are always there  
But they aren't always helpful  
There are the ones who scream  
There are the accusing ones

I try to ignore them  
But they scream louder  
There are so many voices  
And half of them are telling me  
That I am a failure  
That I should just die  
That I am a freak

But then there's the other half  
The ones who laugh  
The ones who give me advice  
The ones who tell me I'm okay

I try to listen to both  
To see and believe  
But the fight between light and dark  
Is sometimes too strong  
And I give in to the pressure

I try to hurt  
But I heal instantly  
I tried to kill  
But I came back to life

My pain is a never ending cycle  
So I laugh  
And I make jokes  
But inside  
I scream


End file.
